


City Boy

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinako wonders why Mustang didn't just come ahead onto the porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Cow (100-250 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

She supposed it was a good thing Mustang kept stopping further and further away from the house.

The first time, he had just barged in.

The second, he'd stood on the top step and formally requested quarter for his troops.

This time, he'd stopped before the front porch steps and yelled to announce his arrival. After calling to see if he could come, and after calling from the train station phone less than two miles away.

"Mustang, let me get this straight. You heard Winry talking about how odd our fireplace was acting last winter. You called to ask if you could take a look at it during the vacation time you had coming, even though you're back up to general now, because of the potential risks to us lonely Rockbell womenfolk once we have to start using it again this year. You call from the train station to tell me you are in town and coming over."

She put her hands on her hips.

"And now you think you can't come on my front porch?"

He looked away. "Well, um..."

She thought she smelled... yep.

"You stepped in what the cow left behind between here and the train station, didn't you?"

She heard Winry crack up laughing on the other side of the window.

Mustang blushed scarlet. "Yes, Ma'am."

She sighed. "Come 'round the back. We've got a bucket and scrub brush for occasions such as this." She turned to go back inside the house.

"City boy," she muttered.


End file.
